1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the placement of components within an electrical assembly, and, more particularly, to the placement, support and operation of system boards and input/output (I/O) boards within a computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The last several years have witnessed an increased demand for network computing, partly due to the emergence of the Internet. Some of the notable trends in the industry include a boom in the growth of Applications Service Providers (ASPs) that provide applications to businesses over networks and enterprises that use the Internet to distribute product data to customers, take orders, and enhance communications with employees.
Businesses typically rely on network computing to maintain a competitive advantage over other businesses. As such, developers, when designing processor-based systems for use in network-centric environments, may take several factors into consideration to meet the expectation of the customers, factors such as functionality, reliability, scalability, and performance of such systems.
The desire to increase computing capabilities has led to the development of processing systems comprising multiple system board sets, where each system board set is capable of having its own central processing unit (CPU), memory and I/O boards such as peripheral component interface (PCI) bus controllers. To increase/decrease the computing capabilities of these processing systems, the number of board sets may be varied accordingly. That is, board sets may be added to or removed from the processing system to accommodate the needs of the users. Adding and removing multiple boards within the system has proven somewhat problematic in that large numbers of electrical contacts need to be reliably and repeatedly made. Miscoupling of these connections can lead to improper operation or even electrical or physical damage to the board sets.
There is thus a need for an efficient way of connecting and supporting the components of the system board set and enabling the connection of the system board set to the processing system.
In one aspect of the present invention, an apparatus for use in an electrical system is provided for comprising a carrier plate assembly capable of securing at least one system board. Each system board is capable of being inserted and removed from the carrier plate assembly without disturbing another system board connected to the carrier plate assembly. The carrier plate assembly is capable of releasable attachment to the electronic system and is capable of being inserted and removed from the electronic system without disturbing another assembly connected to the electronic system.
In another aspect of the instant invention, a method of installing system boards within an electronic system is disclosed. The method comprises providing a carrier plate assembly. The carrier plate assembly is then connected to the electronic system. At least one system board is inserted into the carrier plate assembly, thereby connecting the system board to the electronic system through the carrier plate assembly.